Ha'tak
A Goa'uld mothership, tetrahedral in shape. Ha'taks facilitate the transport of Goa'uld and their Jaffa armies. Ha'taks are significant forces in attacking worlds from space, are capable of atmospheric flight and landing on a planet's surface. (Typically, pyramids are utilized as landing platforms.) The Ha'tak is armed with powerful energy weapons, shields, ring transporters, and are capable of launching entire squadrons of death gliders. It utilizes crystal-based technology for ship's functions, and is built around a centralized engine room and a command bridge -- called the Pel'tac. After the fall of the Goa'uld, the crusade of Orii, the number of the Ha'tak in the Milky Way has drastically decreased, currently these are the numbers of those still exist: Sublight engines and Hyperdrive Ha'taks use an advanced form of propulsion which circumvents the need for chemical rockets or ion thrusters of any sort, allowing them to achieve great accelerations. These invisible systems, apparently able to manipulate inertia along given vectors, can easily take a Ha'tak to 5% of lightspeed and velocities where planets come in and out of view within a few minutes (they went from Saturn to Earth in minutes at a time when the distance between them was roughly 10.11 AU), and are most likely the system used to keep them at a stable altitude within gravitational fields. These engines are also used to slow the ship down when exiting hyperspace A standard Ha'tak hyperdrive can propel a Ha'tak through hyperspace at 32,000 times the speed of light. A Ha'tak is incapable of intergalactic travel; it would take over 125 years for a Ha'tak to move from the distant galaxy and return to the Milky Way galaxy. This can be circumvented by various means, such as unexpected hyperspace disruption by the blast wave of a supernova or the addition of a substantial amount of energy. Armament and Shields Ha'tak vessels make use of defensive shields to protect them from damage. They can withstand extended fire from other Ha'tak vessels, as well the radiation and heat of the corona of a blue giant for ten hours. A Naquadah-enhanced Mark 12A Minuteman Nuclear warhead had no apparent affect. They have been shown to be easily overwhelmed by Asgard, Tollan, Ori, and later Tau'ri ship to ship weaponry. Anubis' Ha'tak had upgraded shields that could withstand weapons fire from Asgard Bilskirnir-class ship without taking any damage. However, it is unknown exactly how effective the shields would be against the more advanced O'Neill-class ships, as the armaments are considerability upgraded from the Bilskirnir. These shields are incapable of resisting Ancient drone weapons. Ha'taks, with or without upgraded shields and weapons, are nothing more than cannon fodder for the primary weapon on a Ori warship. Even the secondary weapon rips a Ha'tak apart in no more than a handful of shots. The generator is located far below the vessel at the very bowels of the ship, inside a very large shaft. It is usually heavily guarded, but is quite susceptible to sabotage by even crude explosives, such as grenades, dropped from above. A Ha'tak possesses 60 Staff cannons for ship to ship combat and orbital bombardment. Despite their size, they are extremely fast and maneuverable. They are placed around the superstructure that surrounds the pyramid. The cannons are placed on diametrically opposed sides of the domes present on the scaffolding structure, along the slope of each arm, making it a total of two cannons per dome, and therefore twelve cannons covering the upper side, with an equal amount of domes, and thus cannons, on the underside. Therefore, their optimal position and hemispherical arc of fire allows a Ha'tak to hit any target with a balanced amount of fire, from any position. The various observed levels of firepower, rates of fire, and even projectile ejection speeds indicate that these weapons can be recalibrated at will. The maximum observed range thus far has been orbital, and their maximum firepower is unknown, but indirect evidence would put them at least at 200 megatons per bolt, if not more (based on engagements between Ha'taks and their estimated shield capacities). The staff canons on Anubis' Ha'tak where upgraded, allowing them to take down the shields of an Asgard Bilskirnir-class ship and destroy the vessel with help from maybe one other Ha'tak, though it is unknown whether the other Ha'tak was also upgraded. Several lighter point defense cannons are notably present around the base of the pyramid core. On Sokar's Ha'taks, such cannons could even fire homing projectiles. How this was achieved is unknown. Considering the nature of the projectiles, it's likely that their trajectory was altered by ranged systems on the Ha'taks, possibly a form of advanced electromagnetic fields (which would provide an explanation as to how Goa'uld ships could capture drifting objects if they had to). Some Ha'taks also seem to come with a small complement of roughly two feet high spherical bombs. As Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was deploring the lack of nukes that could be beamed onto an Ori warship to destroy it, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked Teal'c if there were any "fancy Jaffa bombs", to which he replied that they had "explosives that should be effective" Computer and sensors ]]Ha'taks in general possess the capacity to transmit and receive high quality subspace communications over interstellar distances. Like many ships, Ha'taks come with a variety of passive and active sensors. They can scan entire solar systems for activity, as well as detect vessels moments before exiting hyperspace. Sensors are also capable of picking up and engaging targets immediately upon exiting hyperspace. In general, a Ha'tak cannot detect a cloaked vessel, except by using roundabout methods such as disruptions caused by the vessel's presence (heat buildup during reentry, for example). However, upgrades made by Anubis to his own fleet enabled his Ha'taks to notice the presence of cloaked ships such as Tel'taks. Other conditions that may blind a Ha'tak are heavily ionized regions or beneath the corona of a star. Sensors obey line of sight principles, since planets, moons and suns are all capable of masking the presence of ships to a Ha'tak's attention. Pel'tak The Pel'tak is the bridge of a Goa'uld Ha'tak vessel, built into the pyramid core and positioned slightly above the superstructure to avoid obstructing the view into space. This designates the "front" of the vessel. Though the design varies from ship to ship (size being the primary difference), the common elements include an ornate captain's chair, usually built in the style of the Goa'uld to whom the ship belongs, and two control consoles. The primary control console, located near the front of the bridge, controls every major system aside from weapons. It is usually built directly in front of the main window, which doubles as a viewscreen for communication and a HUD in combat. The weapons console is usually concealed beneath the floor and raised when necessary. Cloaking Device (Only goa'uld) Though most Ha'taks do not possess a cloak, a fleet built by Sokar and under the control of Apophis was outfitted with such devices. They were used during a meeting with Heru'ur at the site of an alien minefield in the Tobin system. They eluded detection and when a mine exploded against Apophis's shields, it was believed to be a trap set by Heru'ur and Apophis's fleet decloaked and sacrificed themselves to protect Apophis' mothership from the mines, while Apophis destroyed Heru'ur's Ha'tak and Heru'ur along with it. Transport, Storage The cargo rooms of Ha'taks hold cases filled with weapons, riches, Naquadah, or whatever else a Goa'uld may need to transport. They are large enough to carry an entire Stargate (several, if need be) and the accompanying Dial Home Device. While useless in space, this can allow a Ha'tak orbiting a planet to dial elsewhere if need be. Complement The Glider bays are located on the same side of the pyramid as the Pel'tak. When not in use, Death Gliders are stored in racks to save space. When deploying them becomes necessary, they are dropped below the racks to the runway, where they are then "shot" out of launchers that send them out at high speeds. Although the design of such bays can change significantly from one class of Ha'tak to another, all Death Gliders come out from an aperture at the base of the pyramid core, underneath the superstructure The Glider bays make use of a forcefield to contain the vessel's atmosphere, allowing Death Gliders to be launched without the need for depressurization. This field, while holding the air in, also repels foreign elements like water and possibly interstellar gas. This feature allowed SG-1 to escape in a Glider from a Ha'tak submerged deep under water. Categoria:Goa'uld Starship's (MW)